


Run

by Karrissarella



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara is a good friend, Depression, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissarella/pseuds/Karrissarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is living his worst nightmare, but at least there are some hopeful dreams. Birdflash/Nightflash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> _“Will you stay with me, my love?_  
>  _For another day,_  
>  _because I don’t wanna be alone,_  
>  _When I’m in this state.”_ – Run by Youth
> 
> Prompt from my friend Katie: "What could've been. YJ Verse."  
> Note: There are mentions of drug abuse, and depression in here. You've been warned.

**_3:00am._ **

Dick quietly slipped into his bedroom window from patrol, not wanting to stir his boyfriend awake. Slipping off his Nightwing costume, and quietly detaching all his hidden gadgets inside, he set them aside and immediately tucked himself into bed. The other body stirred a little, and the mop of messy red hair turned towards him, the face wearing a tired smile before eyeing the alarm clock behind Dick. “3:00am? That’s early for you.” He yawned.

Dick smiled softly, and shrugged. “Calm night.” He answered simply, and threw the comforter over his body, and snuggled up against his boyfriend’s back. Wally twitched, and scooted away from Dick’s touch quickly, and turned his whole body around to face his boyfriend. “You are _FREEZING._ ” He whispered loudly.

Dick pouted, “Well, I was  _trying_  to warm up. You’re  _always_ warm.”

Wally smiled softly, and reached up to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “Well, in that case,” he murmured, wrapping both of his arms around the smaller man, and pulling him close. He chuckled softly, feeling Dick nuzzle under his neck, and lips reached down to kiss the former Robin’s hair. It didn’t take long for Wally to recognize the even breathing pattern, and the heavy sighs from the man below to know he had already fallen asleep. “I love you, Boy Wonderful.”

–

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

Dick groaned as a hand reached behind him and slammed on the snooze button. Feeling cold again, he scooched closer to the body next to him, but he was only met with the other half of the mattress. Cerulean eyes blinked open, lashes stuck together, and felt crusty from crying the night before. Reality hit him hard and fast.

He turned back over, and laid on his back, head turning to his end table which had an open bottle of sleeping pills next to his bottle of water. He couldn’t sleep last night, and he had been on his phone to try and get decent sleep until he stumbled upon old photos of him and Wally. He didn’t loathe that time-hopping app as much as he possibly could’ve last night.

It had been a goddamn year, and the vigilante was still struggling to accept that his boyfriend, _his best friend, his Wally_ was gone. Dick sighed internally, and grabbed his cell phone once more to shoot off a text. ****

**To: Amy**

**From: Dick**

_Hey. Can u cover this shift for me? I’m not feeling very well. It’s just desk duty._

Hitting send, he rolled back over in his bed and stared at the faced down photo frame on the other side of his bed on the end table opposite of him. There was also an unopened Light Speed energy bar, two other photo frames, one that withheld Wally with his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, and the other had their first team photo before it expanded and the speedster left the hero business. Lastly, there was a simple silver band next to the photo that was turned face down.

He was distracted when his phone buzzed again, and he picked it up to check his messages.

**To: Dick**

**From: Amy**

_Sure, but you owe me. Coffee, mostly. I’ll be working double taking your shift, kid. Everything okay? I know today is the day._

Dick smirked at his partner’s reply. He was glad that Amy was the one he was partnered with when joining the force. Not only was she a definite force to be reckoned with, she was a good friend.

**To: Amy**

**From: Dick**

_Yeah, I’ll b okay. Thx. See u tomorrow._

Dick sighed heavily, and shoved his face back into his pillow. Despite his stomach practically yelling at him for not eating anything since before patrol, and the last time he remembered having a proper meal was on his lunch break at work, he fell back asleep.

–

Wally leaned back against the headboard, and watched Nightwing put his costume on. “Y’know, this wasn’t how I imagined how we would kick off our honeymoon.” He pouted, watching Dick stock up his gear inside his suit, and fixate his mask.

Dick smiled softly, “One sweep. You said I could have one sweep of Bludhaven before we left.”

Wally waved his hand in dismissal, “because you were practically begging me for it, and you pulled that face. That one! The one you’re doing right now. Babe!”

Dick’s eyes widen, and jutted out his bottom lip a little through the mask. “How does that even work while you’re in Nightwing, too!?” Wally exasperated, and the acrobat just laughed and reached over to give his newlywed a kiss.

“You are a workaholic, Dickums.”

The face was immediately gone, and replaced with a disapproving frown. “Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t I get husband passes now?”

The acrobat arched an eyebrow, and shook his head. “No.”

“I thought that was the whole point of being stuck with me. I, Dick Grayson, thee wed Wally West and this gives him really gross, and mushy husband privileges. I do. You may kiss your hot ass husband.” Wally retorted.

“I think we remember our vows a little differently, Walls.” Dick replied. “One sweep, and if you come up with any more embarrassing nicknames, I’ll go out and do a safety check and maybe tell Babs she doesn’t have to cover for me.”

Wally feigned a hurt look, placing his hand against his check. “Babe, you  _wound_  me, on our wedding night?”

Dick laughed softly, and gave him another kiss on the lips. “I’ll be back before you know it, and then you can have this hot ass all night long.” He smirked playfully, and watched his husband go from his natural skin color to a bright red.

“Whatever you say, dear.” Wally changed his tune, and returned the kiss. “I love you. I better not have to bandage you when you get back.” He warned, green eyes flashing into the eyes behind the mask.

“It’s just a sweep.” Dick said, “and Babs will be with me. I love you too, but I have to go now. I’ll be back soon.” He said, before turning to his bedroom window, and jumping out to start his patrol.

–

Dick was shaken awake by his ringtone, never taking his phone off of loud in case there was an emergency somewhere. He frowned, staring at the empty side of the mattress. He sighed heavily, and picked up his phone which showed a picture of Barbara on the phone. He thought about just not answering, but that would only get her to show up at his house, and hassle him some more.

“Babs, you don’t have to—“

“When do you get off work?” She asked casually.

“I’m off today.” He answered, not including the part that he switched shifts with his partner.

“Do you wanna hang out? We can just stay at your apartment, and watch really lame movies, and eat super sugary foods.” Barbara offered, and Dick couldn’t help but smile.

“Maybe later.” Dick replied. “I don’t think I’d be good company.”

Barbara shook her head on the other line. “I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine, Babs.” Dick sighed.

“Have you even ate today?”

“No, but I will. It’s only—“ he glanced over at the clock.

“5:00. Sounds like you slept through breakfast and lunch.” Barbara answered for him. “We don’t have to talk, even though it’s healthy and good for you, but you know  _he’d_ have your head for this, right?”

Dick frowned, and turned on his side again on his bed, staring at the time ticking on and off. “Yeah, well,  _he’s_ not here, is he? If  _he_  would be so pissed,  _he_  should come back, but that’s not possible, is it?” He murmured, before hanging up the phone.

“You should’ve at least stuck around long enough for me to ask to marry you, but you had to run.”

He had to run even though he knew he was slower than all of his other speedster generations. He had to do something because maybe it could help Barry and Bart that maybe that would be enough to save the universe. He had to be a hero, and there was nothing more than Dick wishing he hadn’t asked him to come out of retirement to help with that mission.

Every day, every month, every year now that passes, he would have to get used to his friends and family, and his family saying this wouldn’t be what Wally wanted Dick’s life to be. Wally, Wally, Wally. You know what Wally would’ve done? To see what Dick wanted in this situation. To see what how he could help his selfish boyfriend feel not so selfish anymore. How to stop blaming Wally for leaving him because he didn’t want to be alone, because he needed Wally to be next to him, but Wally wasn’t there and he didn’t know if ever would be again.

Wally ran, and all Dick could do was to keep running. Running away from these feelings, distancing himself from all the hurt he felt for Wally leaving, for the way he felt awful for being so selfish when Wally was always so selfless, how he could stop being mad at him for leaving when he was who he needed the most right now.

Dick reached for his phone and searched his contacts for Wally, and sifted through their messages and pictures. He was faced with a photo of them when they first started dating, and he frowned at the picture. “I thought you didn’t leave without saying goodbye.” He asked the picture plastered on his phone, and a hand reached up to rub the water threatening to fall from his eyes. “Kid Idiot.” He sniffled, feeling his cheeks meet with warm drops of liquid staining his cheeks.

He nearly jumped feeling his mattress sink down next to him, cursing under his breath, because what if that had been an enemy? However, he was only faced with another redhead who looked at him with empathy. Dick stared up at Barbara, and the girl scooched over to his side and cradled her in his arms. Dick’s body started to shake as he let out quiet sobs, hands gripping onto Barbara’s sleeves. “I miss him,” he whispered against her chest, and Barbara rested her hand on the back of his head. “I know,” she whispered back.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again.” Dick admitted, and he could hear Barbara let out a small ‘oh honey’, and her grip tightened. “Were gonna make sure you’ll be okay. Were gonna make sure, you hear me?”

Dick could only nod, because he was using the back of his hands to wipe away his tears, and he was focusing on choking back sobs and to calm his body down. He never felt like he lost so much control of his body until this moment. He’d been keeping this to himself for an entire year.

“You’ll be okay,” Barbara repeated, and kissed the top of his head.  “Were gonna make sure of that.”

“No because ‘that’s what Wally would’ve wanted?’” Dick managed to ask, daring to face her gaze with his own puffed eyes. Barbara smiled, and shook her head, “because that’s what you need to be. ‘Okay’, and then we’ll work on happy, yeah?”

Dick nodded against Barbara, giving a shaky sigh. “Okay.”


End file.
